winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Intervention
|camera=Canon 550D |genre=Drama |length=4:54 |setting=Plymouth University |link= |previous=''Exile'' |next= }} Intervention is the twenty-fourth short production from Wingless Films. Shot at Plymouth University on February 2, 2012, the film stars Tom Menary and Bill Sheikh as friends who develop a rivalry, and become involved in an intervention to resolve their issue. Synopsis A darkened room. An interrogator, and a victim. An intervention. The twenty-fourth production from Wingless Films, Intervention stars Tom Menary and Metal Snare Production's Bill Sheikh in a story of accusation and reconciliation. Shot on location at Plymouth University, it was directed by Jim Elton, and has an original score by Tom Menary. Summary Following the Wingless Films Ident, the film opens on the Victim, tied to a chair in a darkened room. He is approached by the Interrogator, who sits opposite, staring him down. The Victim demands to know why he has been bought here, to which his captor replies that he has a problem, and this is an intervention. The Interrogator believes his captive has "unresolved violent tendancies; inner conflict", and refuses to let him go unless he realizes he is endangering those around him. However, the Victim identifies a more specific issue after picking up on his captor's reference to a meeting between himself and Melissa, a girl the captive man is in the process of dating. His interrogator reacts with an outburst, and the intervention devolves into petty bickering and name-calling. The Interrogator is revealed to have a degree of jealousy towards the other man, considering Melissa out of his league, and secretly hopes to provide her with intellectual stimulation himself. The Victim catches on, accusing him of sabotaging the burgeoning relationship out of his own self-interest. After the argument intensifies, the Victim attempts to broker peace, suggesting they both ask Melissa out, and let her decide between them. Placated, the Interrogator relents, and releases his captive, even going to far as to call the situation "a bit dramatic". Unfortunately, the resolution is short-lived, as the erstwhile Interrogator receives a troubling phone call. Although he leaves the nature of the call unspoken, the Victim realizes that Melissa has just called, having been stood up on the date, and he lunges at his love rival. Credits Cast *The Interrogator .... Tom Menary *The Victim .... Bill Sheikh Crew *Jim Elton **Co-creator and director **Camera operator **Lighting supervisor **Co-editor *Tom Menary **Co-creator and scriptwriter **Co-video editor and sound editor **Music composer Production Intervention was conceived by Jim Elton and Tom Menary as an alternative and subversive take on typical intervention narratives involving drugs and alcohol. The script was completed on January 23, and filming with Bill Sheikh took place in the greenscreen studio of Plymouth University on February 2. The footage was shot in monochrome, and the Ident was altered to match for the film's release. The finished film was released on February 6, alongside Bill's two projects, Afterdeath and Robin Manford: Master of the Universe, which featured both Tom and Jim in cast and crew capacities. An outtake reel featuring alternate takes, flubbed lines and other bloopers was released on February 7. Music The score for Intervention was released on the same day as the film. It features "No More Chairs", the film's main theme, among four score cues and two bonus tracks. The first, an album version of the main theme, was used to underscore sections of the outtake reel, while the sixth track is the Interrogator's ringtone heard towards the end of the film—and is an 8-bit version of the "No More Chairs" theme. External links * * * * * References Category:Intervention Category:2012 films Category:Metal Snare Production